Teleportation
Teleportation, also called Jumping or even Zapping, is the ability to disappear and reappear into and out of thin air, transporting both oneself and whatever they have with them through time and space and moving instantaneously anywhere they want from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. People, creatures, and beings who can teleport are sometimes called "Teleporters". Capabilities The user can teleport, ie. transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can actually be a valuable ability, as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack), while offering superiority in terms of movement speed and distance , and a skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Characters with the ability Absolute teleporters These characters can literally teleport basically anywhere in the entire universe (although, God's magic can imprison and pin Death to a cell where he cannot escape unless the right rituals are conducted and also His magic was able to bind and imprison Amara). The only ones you can do this are the Primordial Beings, Oracle, and Jesus. *Primordial Beings can literally teleport absolutely anywhere they want. *Oracle can literally teleport absolutely anywhere he wants. *Jesus Christ can literally teleport absolutely anywhere he wants. High teleporters These characters can teleport around the universe; however Enochian and other spell plasterings can prevent specific beings from entering a place. No angels, except Oracle, can teleport into or out of the cage when the door is shut. *Seraphim can teleport practically anywhere in the universe. *Archangels can transverse almost anywhere in the universe. *Cherubim can teleport almost anywhere in the universe. *Powers can teleport almost anywhere in the universe. *Malakhim can teleport almost anywhere in the universe. *Dominions can teleport from Heaven to Earth instantly and almost anywhere in the universe. *Reapers can transverse almost anywhere and any afterlife they please. *Pagan God Deities, in general, can teleport almost anywhere in the universe. *War, Famine, and Pestilence can teleport pretty much anywhere they wish. Average teleporters These characters can teleport anywhere on Earth and to certain other places, but have limits on where they can go. *Principalities can teleport to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Earths instantly. *Virtues can teleport from Heaven to the Earths instantly. *Thrones can teleport from Heaven to the Earths instantly. *Ophanim can teleport from Heaven to the Earths instantly *As it is one of their three T's, Tomorrow People can teleport anywhere on the Earth just by thinking it. *Jumpers can teleport anywhere on Earth. *Demons can teleport to and from the Earths and Hell easily. *On the Earth's and in Avalon, Fairies have been shown to be able to teleport from one location to another in the blink of an eye. *Ghosts (most are bound to a particular area, but some are free to go anywhere.) Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts